The invention relates to a modular construction system for shells (particularly, 40 mm shells) for different uses. In particular, the modular construction system has identical shell bodies and shell heads matched for respective application.
Such modular construction systems (specifically, of the 40 mm type) have a container defining the shell body or shell, which is filled according to the particular use, and is closed by a front shell head. The shell head thus provides a closing or lid function, while also providing an application-specific function. For example, in the case of explosive shells, the shell head bursts following percussion and releases the contents (marking dye, smoke, and so forth). In these instances, the shell head is fabricated from plastics and provided with pre-determined breakage points.
In order to now obtain economical fabrication and the same technical parameters in use, the object of the present invention is to provide a modular construction system for shells, in which the shell bodies are constructed as a container and the shell heads can be selected based on different fillings and from different shell tips matched to the fillings. In other words, each different type of shell head is appropriate for use with at least one of the different types of fillings, and an appropriate shell head is thus selected based on the type of filings. The shell heads form a closure of the shell body.
In such a modular construction system, all the shell bodies can now be produced using a single tool. Adaptations of the shell body can then possibly take place based on the intended use, for example, coloration or boring of a hole in the base of the shell body.
Based on the intended use, filling then takes place, and the purpose-specific shell head (i.e., the shell head appropriate for use with the selected fillings) is selected, with which the shell body is then closed. At least two such shell heads are provided, according to whether there is to be an explosive or non-explosive shell. Optionally, another two or three different shell heads are provided for non-explosive shells.
The unitary connection of the shell body and the shell tip selected can be constructed as a screw connection, bayonet connection, snap connection, or the like.